Stepstools are very useful in the home or work allowing users to reach areas that would otherwise be unreachable, whether the intent is to access storage cabinets, do cleaning, change light bulbs, etc. Some tasks though require more than one person at a time. Normally, you would use a step stool for one of the people and a chair or other stool for the other person or a two-sided ladder can be used. The two-sided ladder is fine and has been used for years for these tasks.